


How to Unwind After Track Practice

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, The Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: Richie is supposed to be helping Eddie study, but seeing how worn out he is after his first practice of the season he decides to help him relax.





	How to Unwind After Track Practice

**Author's Note:**

> another fic featuring Eddie's Red Shorts bc we love a staple. this is so much longer than i planned omg. also this is unedited and like 2 days later than i intended, my bad lol

**Richie:** yo yo yooo Spaghetti-o we still studying tonight??

 **Eds:** yeah, but do you mind if we move it to my room? I had my first practice of the season today and every muscle in my body is dead

 **Eds:** and I’ll let the spaghetti thing slide this time, but only bc you know the material better than I do

 **Richie:** sounds like a plan spaghetti man (; ill see u in 10

Richie stuffed his books and laptop into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder before grabbing his keys and heading out of the door. He whistled to himself as he made the walk over to Eddie’s dorm. It was early March, but it was an unusually warm day that teased at the oncoming spring. Richie thought it was cruel that he should be subjected to midterm studying on such a beautiful Saturday, but Eddie had insisted, and Richie was nothing if not an amazing friend (and tutor).

Eddie’s door was open as usual, so Richie let himself in. His greeting caught in his throat at the sight in front of him. Eddie was lying on his back spread eagle, wearing nothing but his white running socks and his tiny red running shorts. His exposed chest still has a sheen of sweat across it, making it practically glow, and though Richie felt guilty about it, he couldn’t help but find it incredibly hot.

“Riiich, I’m dying,” Eddie whined. “I really should’ve gone to the gym more this winter.”

“You look pretty good to me,” Richie said, hoping he sounded enough like he was joking. Eddie rolled his eyes, but didn’t move. Richie thought his face looked a bit red, but blamed it on the workout he’d just had. “Think you can muster up enough strength to draw a diagram of the brain?” Eddie groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

“If I move a single muscle I’ll combust.”

“You literally just moved your arm.”

“Fuck off.”

Richie smirked. And then he got an idea.

“Alright, well if you’re gonna keep being a princess about this at least let me help you out,” he said, dropping his bag by Eddie’s desk and walking over to the bed. Eddie moved his arm, eyeing Richie with confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean let me give you a massage,” Richie said. He realized how it sounded as the words left his mouth and decided to cover up any weird connotations with humor. “Loosen you up, get you feelin’ like the spaghetti boy you are,” he grinned. Eddie scoffed.

“I literally hate you.”

“What do you say?” Eddie sat up slowly, eyeing Richie suspiciously.

“Okay,” he said hesitantly after a moment. “But if you tickle me I’ll kick your teeth in.” Richie held up his hands in a gesture of innocence. Eddie shook his head and rolled onto his stomach. Richie kicked his shoes off and climbed onto the bed, straddling Eddie’s hips. He stalled awkwardly, not knowing where he should sit in order to not make it weird. Richie had been in Eddie’s bed plenty of times, especially since Eddie didn’t have a roommate, but this was different somehow. This wasn’t the same as resting their heads on each other’s shoulders while watching a movie. Eddie was fucking _under_ him, his shirt off and perky ass fully on display. Richie hadn’t realized how sensual this would be. He decided to just stay on his knees, not sitting back as he placed his hands on Eddie’s shoulders and started kneading into the muscle there. Eddie’s head was resting on his arms, his face turned to the side so that Richie could see his profile. His eyes were closed, his eyelashes fanning across his cheeks. Richie smiled softly to himself as his friend sighed contentedly, the corner of his lips quirking up. Richie couldn’t help it; he was thinking about his lips now, about how beautiful he looked when he smiled like that, about how happy he was that he’d done that.

He turned his focus back to Eddie’s back, which was somehow slightly tan even at the tail end of winter. He worked the muscles with his hands, feeling the tension drain out of his best friend. “The feels nice,” Eddie mumbled blissfully. Richie fought back a proud grin as something fluttered in his stomach.

“They don’t call me ‘Magic Fingers’ Tozier for nothing!”

“Literally no one calls you that,” Eddie said with a grin.

“They should,” Richie said. Eddie hummed in response, either too blissed out or too exhausted to disagree, Richie didn’t know which. Maybe both.

Richie watched his hands move over his friend’s back, somehow not minding that he was still very much covered in sweat. Heat emanated off his skin, and Richie found himself desperately wanting to kiss the junction between Eddie’s neck and his shoulder. “Lower,” Eddie murmured.

“As you wish,” Richie said, doing his best _The Princess Bride_ impression as he moved his hands lower. But it was difficult to do in the position he was in. Richie cursed internally, sitting back on his heels to get a better angle. He stifled a gasp as he realized how close his dick was to Eddie’s ass, the bright red of his running shorts in stark contrast to the black of Richie’s jeans. He was sorely regretting wearing skinny jeans, as his hands were getting closer to Eddie’s hips, and he couldn’t help but picture grabbing them and pulling Eddie’s ass up against his crotch, which was making his dick half-hard. He tried to will it away, but then Eddie let out a noise that was almost more of a moan than a sigh and arched his back into Richie’s touch and there was no going back. “How’re your legs?” Richie asked, in desperate need of some more space between his cock and Eddie’s ass.

“Really sore,” Eddie answered. Richie climbed backwards off the bed, careful not to hurt Eddie as he did so. He started at the ankles, debating whether or not he should take off his tube socks for him. He left them on, deciding it would be weird, and started delicately massaging Eddie’s feet. Thankfully, he did so in a way that did not get his teeth kicked in, and Eddie remained blissfully pliant as Richie moved from one foot to the other, from one ankle to the other. He let his eyes wander as his hands made their way up one of Eddie’s calves. Eddie had been insecure about them over the winter, insisting they’d lost their definition, but Richie loved Eddie’s legs. He loved the way his calves curved, loved the way they were soft in his hands, yet prominently muscular when he rubbed his thumbs into them. He loved the thin, curly, light brown hair that covered them.

He tactfully avoided the backs of Eddie’s knees, knowing they were his weak spot when it came to tickling, and moved onto his thighs. _God_ , his thighs; Richie was obsessed, and shamefully had pictured them wrapped around his own head and waist more than once. He gave them extra attention, but he felt Eddie tense up as his hands travelled farther up. “You okay?” Richie asked, realizing curiously that Eddie had stuffed his face in his arms so that it was no longer visible to Richie.

“Fine,” came his muffled response. So Richie kept going, his hands travelling farther and farther. Eddie was practically shaking beneath him once Richie’s hands reached the tops of his thighs, and Richie didn’t want to make assumptions, but he was pretty sure he’d heard muffled squeaks coming from Eddie. Was it possible that Eddie was turned on? Richie pressed his fingers into a certain spot near the juncture between Eddie’s thigh and his ass, and he swore Eddie’s hips stuttered forward into the mattress.

Richie moved onto the other thigh then, repeating the process and longing to kiss them, to mark Eddie up with his teeth and tongue. Eddie tensed up again, and Richie realized he had his pillow in a death grip. Richie had slept with a fair amount of people, so he knew the signs when someone was turned on. He supposed Eddie could’ve been stifling laughing, but Richie knew his best friend, and if Richie was tickling him he’d hear about it. He rubbed a hand over each thigh, trying to get Eddie to relax. It worked eventually, and Richie slid his hands up Eddie’s thighs, deciding to take a leap of faith. Richie always slapped Eddie’s ass, so he could definitely play this off as a joke if things went south.

The tips of his fingers reached the hem of Eddie’s running shorts, which lay just over where Eddie’s ass started to curve. They were just loose enough that Richie was able to smoothly slide his hands under them and grab at Eddie’s ass – which, to Richie’s delightful surprise, was totally bare.

“Richie!” Eddie cried out. Richie thought it maybe was supposed to be indignant or chiding, but it definitely came out sounding like a cry of pleasure, and Eddie rocked his hips forward and back between the mattress and Richie’s hands. “Wh-what’re you…” he trailed off, looking over his shoulder with pink cheeks at his best friend, who hadn’t moved his hands.

“Does it feel good, Eds?” Richie asked, staring Eddie in the eyes as he continued to massage his ass. His thumbs dipped down, pressing into the point where his thighs met his perineum. Eddie’s eyes rolled back and he dropped his head back onto his arms as a moan escaped his lips. Richie removed his hands, making Eddie whine with the loss of contact. But Richie climbed back up onto the bed and laid himself on top of Eddie, daring to kiss his neck. Eddie craned his neck, giving him better access.

“Richie,” Ed whimpered, “What are you doing?”

“Making you feel better,” he murmured into Eddie’s neck. “Is this okay?”

“God, yes, please don’t stop,” Eddie answered. He rolled his hips up into Richie’s, making the latter groan. He had a full-on boner by this point, and he happily rolled it against Eddie’s ass.

“Fuck, Eds,” he breathed.

“Kiss me,” Eddie whispered. Richie’s heart seized in his chest and he happily complied, getting off of Eddie so he could flip him over. As soon as they were facing each other, their lips were crashing together, each of them grabbing desperately at the other. It was better than Richie had ever imagined, better than any other hook up he’d ever had and all they’d done so far was kiss. “Off,” Eddie said against Richie’s lips, tugging at his shirt. Richie happily helped him get it off, throwing it carelessly to the floor.

“God, I’ve wanted this for so long, Eds,” Richie admitted, taking a moment to really take in his friend, the way his chest was heaving, the way his lips were red and kiss swollen. His eyes lingered on the obvious tent in Eddie’s shorts, his mouth beginning to water.

“Me too,” Eddie confessed, kissing Richie more softly. Richie guided him back down to the bed, slotting himself between Eddie’s legs as he lay on top of him. His hands cupped Eddie’s face as he kissed him hungrily. To Richie’s surprised, Eddie was the one to first swipe his tongue along Richie’s lips. Richie let his lips go slack, allowing Eddie to run his tongue along Richie’s for a moment before he took back control, sucking Eddie’s lower lip into his mouth with his teeth. Eddie moaned lowly. Eddie pulled back to catch his breath and Richie happily took the opportunity to attach his lips to Eddie’s neck. Eddie whimpered in pleasure, grabbing onto Richie’s belt loops with one hand and his hair with another. Richie moaned into Eddie’s neck as Eddie’s fingers tugged lightly at Richie’s curls. They rolled their hips together, both desperately seeking friction.

“We can take this slower if you want,” Richie said, pulling back.

“I _want_ you to take these fucking pants off,” Eddie replied, sitting up and trailing wet kisses along Richie’s collar bone as he struggled with the button on Richie’s jeans. Richie chuckled, sliding off the bed and taking his jeans off himself. “Don’t know why you wear skinny jeans anyway, you emo fuck,” Eddie grumbled, a smile on his lips and his eyes trained on Richie’s fingers, which were taking their damn time unzipping his jeans.

“Well damn, Eds, I’d have worn sweats if I knew you were gonna try to get into my pants tonight,” he said, shimmying out of his jeans. It was incredibly ungraceful, but Eddie had never seen anything sexier. He too climbed off the bed, grabbing Richie by the hips and turning him around so that the back of Richie’s thighs were pressed up against the bed. Richie went in for a kiss, but Eddie was already dropping to his knees. Richie gasped, his hands gripping the bed behind him for support.

“ _You_ grabbed _my_ ass,” Eddie reminded him before planting kisses across Richie’s pale thighs. “Also, I can’t believe I’m about to suck your dick and you’re wearing flamingo underwear,” he grinned, biting at the hem of said boxer briefs.

“I’ll wear the red lace ones next time,” Richie joked breathlessly. Eddie ignored him, mouthing over his bulge. Richie gasped, his hand reaching out to grab at Eddie’s hair. “Fuck, Eds, you’re killing me,” he chuckled, cutting his own laugh off with a groan of pleasure. Eddie finally tugged at the waistband, pulling Richie’s boxers down to his ankles. His cock bounced up against his stomach, thick and red at the tip.

“Fuck,” Eddie breathed, taking it in his hand as he marveled at the length of it.

“See something you like?” Richie smirked, massaging his fingers into Eddie’s scalp. His dick was nice; he knew it and was proud of it. Eddie’s eyes locked with Richie’s and he nodded, smiling sweetly before taking Richie’s cock into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. “Shit!” Richie’s exclaimed, his hips bucking forward into the wet heat of Eddie’s mouth. Eddie swirled his tongue around the head of Richie’s cock, savoring the taste and the weight on his tongue. Richie’s eyes widened, his eyebrows drawing together as he watched Eddie take more and more of his cock into his mouth until he was choking on it. Richie groaned as he felt the tip hit the back of Eddie’s throat, throwing his head back. Eddie kept it up, gagging on Richie’s cock until tears brimmed in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. He used his hands on what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, sometimes drifting down to gently cup his balls.

“Fuck, Eds, you’re amazing,” Richie praised breathily, the sensations building in his cock and stomach. He knew he’d be close soon. “Oh fu-sh- I’m getting close, baby,” he said, the pet name rolling so naturally off his tongue. Eddie moaned around Richie’s cock before pulling off to stroke it with his hand.

“Want it in my mouth,” Eddie said, and the thought practically made Richie’s knees buckle.

“You sure?” Richie asked, running his hands through Eddie’s hair. Eddie nodded eagerly.

“Please, I want it so bad,” he begged, licking small, slow strokes around the head of Richie’s cock. His eyes were wide and his pupils were huge as he looked up at Richie. Richie groaned lowly, his cock achingly hard at how submissive Eddie was being.

“Fucking work for it then,” he ordered gruffly, figuring every other risk he’d taken that night had paid off. Thankfully, the streak was not broken; Eddie let out a high pitched, desperate moan before taking Richie back into his mouth, bobbing up and down his length before taking him as far down his throat as he could, his nose almost buried in the curly hairs at the base of Richie’s cock as he choked and breathed through his nose. “Holy fucking shit Eds, I’m coming,” Richie gasped in warning, his toes curling as the heat and tension building in his abdomen exploded. He had to grip the bedframe to keep him upright as his orgasm rocked through him. Eddie pulled back so just the head was in his mouth as Richie came. He swallowed most of it, but some of it dribbled down his chin and onto his chest. Richie admired with hooded eyes the way it looked mixed with Eddie’s own sweat on his chest, which was heaving as he struggled to catch his breath. Richie’s eyes lingering on Eddie’s lips which were also slick with Richie’s cum. Finally the two boys locked eyes and grinned at one another. “Oh my fucking god,” Richie breathed, swiping a thumb gently across Eddie’s chin to wipe the cum off. Eddie turned his head and caught Richie’s thumb in his mouth, sucking the cum off. “I thought I was supposed to be helping you relax,” Richie laughed.

“I’m feeling pretty fucking good,” Eddie said, standing up and kissing Richie. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, pulling him close. “But please feel free to make me feel even better.” Richie caught his eyes for a moment before picking him and tossing him onto the bed. He went to climb on the bed, but forgot that his boxers were still around his ankles and tripped, face planting into Eddie’s thighs. “Smooth,” Eddie laughed as Richie kicked his boxers off and successfully climbed onto the bed.

“Hey, I must be doing something right; I got you into bed, didn’t I?” Richie winked.

“I’m exactly where I was before you got here.”

“Well you sucked my dick.”

“That’s fair,” Eddie grinned, spreading his legs so that Richie could fit between them. Richie almost whimpered at how hot that was.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Richie said huskily, running his hands up and down Eddie’s thighs. Eddie bit his lip and Richie wanted to scream.

“Can you maybe… keep doing what you were doing earlier?” he asked, looking up at Richie through his eyelashes. Richie leaned into kiss him.

“This?”

“No, when you-“ Eddie cut himself off, his cheeks burning. “I mean that’s really nice, don’t get me wrong, but I kinda meant…” He trailed off, trying to convey what he meant with his eyes. Richie had an idea of what he was getting at, but he wanted to drag this on for a bit longer.

“What do you want?” Richie repeated, his voice even lower. Eddie’s eyes flickered quickly from frustration to understanding to submission. He kissed Richie deeply before flipping onto his stomach. “You want my hands on your ass?” Richie asked, sliding his hands under Eddie’s shorts and squeezing. Eddie moaned, nodding into his pillow.

“Eds, baby, you know I love these shorts, but they’re kinda in my way right now.”

“Then take them off, dickhead,” Eddie huffed. Richie chuckled, pulling his hands out of Eddie’s shorts and teasing his fingers under the waistband.

“Well, since you asked _so_ nicely.” Eddie lifted his hips as Richie slid the shorts off his legs. “Damn,” Richie whispered. “I don’t know what made you think you’ve gotten out of shape, you could bounce a dime off this thing.” He slapped Eddie’s ass playfully for emphasis.

“Will you just shut up and finger me already?” Eddie complained, the air going still around them. Richie figured that was where this was going, but it was entirely different to hear it said aloud. “I mean, if you want to, you don’t have to-”

“I want to,” Richie interrupted him hurriedly. He put his hands on Eddie’s hips, gently flipping him over onto his back and capturing his lips in at soothing kiss. Eddie melted into it, but soon his fingers were in Richie’s hair and his tongue was in his mouth. Richie pulled back, breathing heavily. “Do you have lube?”

“Top drawer,” Eddie said, nodding towards his desk.

“You use this often?” Richie teased with a shit-eating grin as he retrieved the half-empty bottle.

“You know I can do this myself if you wanna keep being a dick,” Eddie complained, but Richie saw the smile creeping at the corner of his lips. “I’ve got fingers, I can get myself off as well as you could.”

“Mm, but yours aren’t as long as mine, are they?” Richie hummed, kissing Eddie’s neck slowly. “I bet I could reach so much deeper than you could by yourself.” Eddie moaned, gripping onto Richie’s shoulder and squirming beneath him. “I could use my tongue, too, get you nice and wet and desperate.”

“Richie,” Eddie gasped.

“But if you can do it by yourself, then I guess I could go fuck off somewhere…”

“No, please, Richie, please don’t leave,” Eddie begged, something a bit more than just lust in his voice. Richie pulled back, cupping Eddie’s face with one hand and saw a glint of fear in his dilated eyes.

“Hey, I’m not gonna leave,” Richie assured him with a grin and a kiss.

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just… I’ve just never been eaten out before, so when you said that it kind of caught me off guard. But I really want it, I’m just, I don’t know, nervous I guess.”

“You’re cute when you blush,” Richie teased, kissing Eddie’s heated cheeks.

“I’m even cuter when I come,” Eddie shot back, wriggling his hips for emphasis. Richie chuckled, pressing his kisses down Eddie’s chest and stomach. He trailed a few teasing kisses down Eddie’s dick and loved the noises it elicited from his lips. He placed some teasing kisses across the inside of Eddie’s thighs, making him tighten his fingers in Richie’s hair. “Rich,” he whined, “please.”

“You ready?” Richie asked, looking up into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie nodded eagerly. “And you’re sure you want this?”

“Yes, god please, Richie,” Eddie begged, throwing his head back against the pillow as he felt Richie’s warm breath across his asshole. Richie experimentally flicked the tip of his tongue against the ring of muscle, making Eddie gasp. He grinned at the reaction, flicking lightly at the muscle a few more times before flattening his tongue against it and lapping at it slowly. Eddie moaned lowly, his muscles releasing their tension. “Fuck, that feels so good,” he breathed. Richie kept the licking up for a little while longer before gently sliding his tongue inside of Eddie. “Fuck!” Eddie exclaimed, gripping Richie’s hair tighter and making him moan. “Holy shit, Richie, oh my god,” he rambled as Richie worked his tongue in and out of him, trying out different speeds and moving his tongue in circular patterns. “More,” Eddie panted, “please, Rich, I need more.”

“You want my fingers, baby?” Richie asked, his lips slick with his own spit.

“Please,” Eddie whimpered.

Richie uncapped the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers and spreading it around to warm it up. His heart hammered with anticipation, and he looked Eddie dead in the eye before sliding his middle finger into him. Eddie’s eyelids fluttered as he moaned, but he maintained eye contact. “Does it feel good?” Richie purred, slowly working his finger in and out of Eddie’s hole. Richie smirked slightly before curling his finger, brushing the pad against Eddie’s prostate. Eddie’s eyes screwed shut and he threw his head back, gripping the sheets.

“Yes!” he almost screamed, his breathing even heavier as he fucked himself back onto Richie’s finger. “Please, please, Richie, more, I’m ready for more, I can take it, please!” The words fell from Eddie’s lips like a waterfall, gushing and out of his control. Richie pulled his finger out. He considered teasing Eddie with his tongue some more, but he figured there would be other opportunities for that, and he was really desperate to see Eddie come. So he teased Eddie’s rim with the tips of his ring and middle fingers a bit before pressing them into him, taking his cock into his mouth at the same time. “Richie!” he moaned, loudly enough that anyone walking by in the hallway definitely would’ve heard. Neither of them cared. Richie loved the sounds Eddie was making, loved how he couldn’t seem to choose which way to buck his hips – onto Richie’s fingers or into his mouth? Richie picked up the pace with his fingers, drawing an endless stream of senseless moans and whimpers from Eddie. “Yes, yes, god, Richie, right there, please don’t fucking stop, oh my fucking- Rich! Yes! Oh, fuck!” Richie took Eddie all the way down as best as he could, trying not to cough as the tip of Eddie’s cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around him a few time before coming up for air, taking the opportunity to lick Eddie’s hole where it was stretched around Richie’s fingers. Eddie whimpered, catching his breath as well. Richie’s mouth was soon on Eddie’s cock again, his tongue swirling around the tip and teasing just below the slit. “Fuck, Richie, I’m gonna come baby, I’m so close, fuck! Yes! Oh, Richie-” Eddie cut himself off with a shout as he came in Richie’s mouth. Richie swallowed almost all of it, loving the way Eddie tightened around his fingers as he came. He slowly pulled them out, smiling wickedly up at Eddie as he wiped his mouth off with his wrist.

“You feeling loose yet?” Richie asked, massaging Eddie’s still trembling thighs.

“Fucking kiss me,” Eddie panted. Richie happily obliged, sloppily draping himself over his best friend and bringing their lips together. He sighed contentedly after a while, curling into Eddie’s side.

“So,” Richie said into Eddie’s collarbone, “you wanna get dinner some time?”

Eddie grinned softly at his friend. “On you?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Of course! I’m a gentleman!”

“Well, I can’t turn down a free meal,” Eddie beamed, cupping Richie’s face and kissing him deeply. “I’d love to,” he said sincerely. Richie returned the soft smile, heat blooming in his chest.

“Preferably soon, I’m fucking starving.”

“You mean you didn’t get enough to eat just now?” Eddie joked. Richie’s eyes widened as a proud and giddy grin split across his face.

“Eddie Spaghetti Gets off a Good One!” he exclaimed, planting wet kisses across Eddie’s neck.

“Do _not_ call me that! I just got _you_ off, asshole!” Eddie screeched, tackling Richie playfully. They didn’t end up getting food for another hour, and they didn’t end up studying at all.


End file.
